Derik King
Appearance 6 ft tall, looks to have strong arms, and upon further inspection you would notice he has rough and worked hands. You might also notice Derik's affinity for short sleeve and loose fitting clothes, his minor but unkempt facial hair, or the fact that he does not typically wear shoes. Might have a layer of soot and dirt if he had been at the forge recently - but he is currently clean in his best set of clothes. Personality In most cases he is explorative but also makes no moves to draw attention to himself. Though his look has on occasion been known to do that. He wants to explore the world and find the answer to the questions "What must be gained to protect what you love", and "What out there can bring lasting balance and stability for all". Currently Derik is concentrated on becoming stronger, better, wealthier, finding allies, and learning from others on his way to reach his goals. Biography Derik King grew up in household to be a third generation blacksmith and grow to inherit forges like his father and uncle did. Forged items and weapons were one of the town's main exports and was supposed to bring great pride to your family. While the work brought him pride - he couldn't stand being powerless against seeing the forest of the Island shrink to power the town's growing blacksmith industry. Even before he found and ate his devil fruit Derik enjoyed the forest. It was while on an adventure in their that he found a mysterious and new fruit and decided to eat it. When him and his brother ran back home his parents were surprised. Not knowing how this might affect them they urged him to hide his powers while around others. He enjoyed that part of him but decided to listen. They still allowed him his freedoms in the forest, away from the town, and within the privacy of their own forge. He didn't enjoy hiding it but did not know how the town and marines would react to a devil fruit user and so he made acquaintance with the animals and plants of the forest who would keep his secret- but eventually his worlds collided and as it turns out large portions of the forest was being used to fulfill large and new off island business contracts. Seeing the animals flee and the forest shrink Derik plead his case to the mayor that they could slow the industry, while replanting the forest, and still be a thriving blacksmith town. The Mayor refused and said that the forest was plenty big and it would be too hard to enforce. That he was being childish and impractical and that they are lucky to have these business opportunities. Not understanding how the Mayor couldn't see and that any more would land him in jail - Derik decided to go seek the answer to his burning questions. If things went as they were it would still be years before the forest would be completely cut down and his Dad said he would speak up for him as he searched for his answers. Professions Derik King grew up as a third generation blacksmith and to inherit a forge like his father and uncle did. Forged items and weapons were one of the town's main exports and brought pride and fortune to your family. While the work brought him pride - he couldn't stand being powerless against seeing the forest of the Island shrink to power the town's growing blacksmith industry. Primary Profession: Blacksmith A blacksmith is a person who are very knowledgeable with metallurgy. With this knowledge, they’re highly skilled in producing basic weapons, armors, or crude item that’s made of metal. As these characters can create their own weaponry, they can handle and create their own custom materials without incurring a price mark up by doing the work themselves. Secondary Profession: Martial Artist A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in "4 paw style" and can create techniques that in keeping in line with that style of fighting, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits 'Professional Traits' Forging Master (1 Slot): All the experience the character has gained in making weapons allows them to produce them in a cost efficient manner. When purchasing any basic weapon, armor, or anything of the sort, they get a 15% discount on the price. 'General Traits' Devil Fruit User (1+ 3 slots): This character has eaten the Shukyou-Shukyou no mi (the Gorira Gorira fruit), gaining its power. Since this fruit is a rank 3 fruit, this trait costs 3+1 traits. This trait allows this character to create two free rank 4 (four) techniques that signifies the transformation basics of their devil fruit. "Shukyou-Shukyou no Mi, Model: Gorira | Primate Fruit, Model: Gorilla" (4 Traits): Allows the user to transform into a Gorilla and various hybrids between it and their normal form. Combat Style Derik tries to avoid full-out encounters and is much more comfortable teasing or taunting his opponents into a mistake. When up close he uses martial arts to fight but can fight with his bow when at a distance.He has shot a bow since he was a child and even used one to shoot a weird looking fruit out of a tree. As he grew up archery became more about protecting than hunting as he would try to slow the progress of the lumber industry but was never ever to really intimidate or slow them to stop. His "4 paw" martial arts style(or monkey style), is all about getting under his opponent's guard with quick and acrobatic movements. He uses lots of palm strikes, kicks, and grabs that are generally aimed at the weak points of an opponent. In a Melee, he is either looking for an opportunity to knockout his opponent or fall back into ranged play. When facing a strong or tough opponent Derik's fighting style embraces the strengths of his fruit as he typically likes to hide that he is the owner of devil fruit powers. Overall he tries to be analytical with his decisions, even when in an excited state and toying with enemies, but he can be infuriated when an innocent or loved one is being harmed. Statistics New characters start with 40 stat points, requiring a minimum of 3 in each stat. Also, please remember that Will is not a stat that you can normally increase. It is the average of your other four stats. Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. Iron Bow(4950): His bow that was created alongside his father before he left on his journey. Techniques Your technique points are equal to your Will * 2.5 Techniques Shukyou-Shukyou no Mi Transformations Feats This section is completely optional and it is up to you to fill out at any point during the role play. Simply put, if you feel your character has done something extraordinary feel free to list it here along with a link. Keeping track of these kinds of things will help us come up with special rewards. Category:Approved